


She loved me

by delilahdraken



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry, written: 11/2002
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahdraken/pseuds/delilahdraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time I dreamt a dream, it was a really silly dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She loved me

Once upon a time I dreamt a dream  
It was a really silly dream  
I was like everybody else  
Nothing special...  
Nothing new...  
I used to dream I was loved  
Silly child  
My heart was crushed beneath her heels

I wanted to be like everybody else  
I wanted to be loved  
I wanted to love  
But we never get what we wish for  
We only get what we hate

She used to love me  
What a dream it was  
She really believed me  
She believed all I said to her  
She believed me an angel...

But I was nothing  
I couldn't be  
It was not allowed  
Things like me aren't allowed anything

She made me sing  
I have a beautiful voice  
The only thing beautiful I have

Now I sing again  
For the same reasons as ever  
I want to forget  
I want to forget I am alive  
I want to forget I am dead

What we wish for we never get  
We only get what we dread  
I never got my wish  
And I never will...

She used to love me  
Before she saw my face  
She loved me with all her heart  
But she ran away  
They always run

I would like to run away  
Run away before it finds me  
But I can't escape  
No one can escape his own face

She loved me till she saw my face  
She loved me till her dying day  
I never knew she did

We can never escape  
That I had to learn the hard way  
I made the same mistakes  
I did it again

She loved me with all her heart  
She loved me with her soul  
Till she saw my face

She loved me like my mother...

 

_It's over now, the Music of the Night..._


End file.
